


Claim Me

by ObsidianCrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Kirk, Basically Just Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Power Play, Some Fluff, bondmates, dub con themes, omega Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/pseuds/ObsidianCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Khan, wait!” His name… The sound of it on Kirk’s tongue left his heart pounding in his chest, desire coiling tight in his stomach. He barely kept from stumbling.<br/>Marcus smirked. “I see it’s finally kicked in.”<br/>---<br/>Right as they reach the bridge of the Vengeance, Khan goes into full omega heat. Kirk just so happens to be a compatible alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a drabble on tumblr, but the good peeps there requested I write more. So... it blossomed out into a bunch of smut. :P 
> 
> This fandom lacks omega!Khan, as far as I'm aware. I've decided to fill that gap. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own star trek into darkness

Khan had no clue what the hell was happening to him. As he ran down the halls of the _Vengeance_ , leading James T. Kirk and some engineer (Scotty?), he began to feel... strange.

It wasn't strange for him to get hard when he fought. It _was_ strange to get seized with the overwhelming desire to be fucked. He breathed hard through his nose, trying to control himself. He took down another two guards, swallowing back a moan as Jim knocked one out himself. The memory of that same fist bruising itself on his face, with such determination and rage, had a pornographic effect on him.

_God_ , he had never felt this way before. He was an alpha. He wanted to dominate, not _be_ dominated. So distracted, he was stunned the moment he entered the bridge. It was hard to pretend he was still out for the count as he listened to the emotion-filled voice of the young captain, wanting that voice to be whispering dirty things in his ear.

_My crew_ , he thought, trying his best to gather his wits. The thought brought some clarity to his lust-fogged mind. He was up on his feet with a swift movement, knocking out the engineer and stepping on the fallen blonde's leg, eyes trained on Marcus. The man that had used Khan's family to control him.

“Khan, wait!”

His name... the sound of it on Kirk's tongue left his heart pounding in his chest, desire coiling tight in his stomach. He barely kept from stumbling.

Marcus smirked. “I see it's finally kicked in.”

Khan growled at the man, making for him again. Kirk was now between them. Khan gave a calculated punch, hard enough to knock Kirk out but not truly injure him. Before Marcus could move, Khan had the man's head in his hands, pressing with every ounce of his strength. Panic flared in pale blue eyes. The last feeling those eyes would ever express.

When the _crunch_ was followed by the man's collapse, Khan pulled away. He would have preferred to torture Marcus and make the man truly suffer, but he doubted he'd get the chance.

He stumbled back a few feet as Jim attempted to stun him. He looked straight into electric blue eyes; at the phaser aimed at him. The heat hit into him like a freight train, leaving him dizzy. His chest _hurt_ from how hard his heart was pounding against his ribcage. He _needed_.

Jim tilted his head, as if trying to solve a puzzle. “Are you... are you alright?”

Khan scoffed. “Of course I am.” The shaking in his voice belied his assertions. He closed his eyes tight, unable to hold back a full-body shiver. Warm hands were steadying him. His desire only spiked. He leaned into the blond, pressing his face to the crook of Jim's neck and taking a deep breath. The sound pulled out of Khan was a blow to his pride, but at this moment he couldn't care.

Kirk had gone rigid against him. “You're an Omega?”

Khan didn't know when he had clung onto Kirk's shirt, or when he had begun lapping at the delicious column of Kirk's neck, but he did know that Kirk's action of baring his neck a bit more was irresistible. “No,” he breathed. “I'm an alpha.”

“I don't- _ah_ , stop that!” Kirk stepped back, a hand out in an attempt to keep Khan at bay. “You should be on hormone suppressants.”

Khan blinked. He was missing something. Kirk's mouth on him. No, his crew. Yes, his crew.

Unfortunately he could hardly move, breath coming out in short gasps.

“Damnit-” Kirk was at the control panels, calling the _Enterprise._ “Spock, get me Bones!”

“Already here,” said the doctor. “What's the situation?”

Khan balled his fists hard enough to dig his nails into the palms of his hands, fighting with himself. He was _not_ going to beg Kirk to take him. Khan Noonien Singh did not beg.

“...er, Scotty and Carol are knocked out, and Marcus is dead.”

“And Khan?” asked McCoy.

“He's... um... going into heat.”

Khan grimaced at the term, even as he found himself overtaken with tremors.

“God damnit, Jim. Just what we needed. An evil, irresistible Omega to mess with our minds.”

“Can you help him?”

Khan watched Jim's lips form the words, wanting those plush lips too much. He needed, and who was he to not take whatever he wished?

~

Khan crept up behind Kirk, taking in the movements of Kirk's lips as he talked to his crew through the _Vengeance_ viewscreen. Now, close enough to touch, it took all his restraint not to. He whispered into Kirk's ear, "Unless you want your entire crew to watch me fuck you, I suggest you turn off the viewscreen."

Kirk babbled something nonsensical to his crew and flipped off the screen. Free of watching eyes, he pressed his back to Khan's chest, tilting his neck in a silent invitation. Khan licked the revealed flesh, one hand circling around to fondle Kirk through his pants. The blond was already half hard. Khan could almost taste it, imagining Kirk's cock sliding between his lips, deep into his throat...

Where had _that_ thought come from? It should be Kirk sucking _Khan_ off.

He allowed Kirk to turn in his grip, pulling the blond's face to his neck without further thought. Kirk inhaled sharply. He pressed nibbling kisses into Khan's skin, moving his mouth to the juncture between neck and shoulder, teeth pressing down hard.

Khan's knees buckled as the teeth easily slipped into his neck, Kirk following him to the floor. Instead of the pain he expected, or the breaking of skin, he found his mind wiped clear of all but the sensation, the scent, of James T. Kirk.

The teeth pulled out, a semblance of sanity returning to the augment. "God, Khan," Kirk gasped against his neck. "Don't let me- I don't want to- to _bond_ with you."

"Trust me, _Captain_ ," he grit out. "I would rather not be bonded to you either." His neck tingled in disagreement, fists clenching at his sides as he resisted the urge to pull Kirk back to him. They stayed like that: on their knees, Kirk's warm breath beating against Khan's neck, Khan immobilized as he resisted the urge to _make_ Kirk claim him. Warm fingers clasped his clothed thigh, the skin warmingbeneath dark fabric. Khan would not give in. Not until he could be sure he wouldn't fall down before the blond and beg to be taken.

The heat spread from the touch on his thigh, the once-thin fabric trapping the growing inferno inside its confines. Flames licked at his skin, melting it away, and he _couldn't breathe_.

He tore at the constricting material as it coiled tighter around him, pressing the heat into his bones. Someone was calling his name. He didn't care. He had to get rid of it. Rid of the scorching flames entrapped beneath Starfleet-issue clothes. It was Starfleet's fault. They were burning him with this outfit, forcing him into senseless desperation.

He gasped for breath. The fire was eating his oxygen. He had rid himself of the fabric, but the flames remained. Invisible, yet worse than anything he had ever felt. He needed... needed... needed _something_. Something to put it out. When he looked up, he saw bright blue; a blue like the purest water on Earth. If he could just drown in it, his skin would stop melting, he would heal, he would think again.

~

All attempts to keep the augment from ripping his own clothes to shreds had failed. Khan was breathtaking; hard lines and soft skin, a dripping, flushed cock jutting out from a patch of dark curls. His pupils nearly swallowed the entirety of his irises, the great mind of an ex-tyrant augment replaced with the base instincts of the human species.

Soft lips pressed to Kirk's, incongruous with the desperate need behind the move. He sucked at the tongue snaking into his mouth, then pressed it back to ravage Khan's mouth. He tasted of every flavor Kirk had ever wanted: fresh-picked strawberries, rich romulan chocolate, French vanilla. He tangled a hand in Khan's hair, tilting the brunette's head for better access and fucking that sweet mouth with his tongue. He was the most succulent of treats.

The augment whimpered low in his throat, fingers twisting in Jim's shirt. The blond didn't register the clothes ripped from him, gasping against Khan's lips as long fingers trailed over his chest, down past his navel, pressing past the waistband of pants and boxers.

With a flash of foresight, Kirk began shoving his bottoms off. He barely got them off before he was shoved onto his back. He grunted as the back of his head hit the floor, the ceiling spinning above him. He managed to look down his body, all the breath leaving him. Lust-dilated eyes were fixed intently on his cock. Khan lapped at the precome beading at the tip, then took the head into his mouth.

Jim madly grabbed for purchase, fingers slipping against the smooth floor. He bucked up into the warm, wet suction. Khan allowed the thrusts, hollowing his cheeks. He slurped obscenely as he took more in, moaning around Jim's cock as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. From beneath dark lashes, Khan locked eyes with him. A war was visible in dilated depths.

Then Jim was being taken into Khan's throat, and he was too far gone to recognize an internal struggle from eyes alone. Too far to do more than writhe and gasp as Khan swallowed around him.

He didn't notice the fingers sliding inside Khan's mouth, beside Jim's cock. He did notice the press of a long digit against his entrance.

He didn't understand it- he had been penetrated multiple times during sex in the past. Even by omegas. Still, he found himself attempting to wriggle away from the probing digit. The hand clasped on his hip kept him in place. Fingers curled inside Kirk as Khan's throat worked him, Kirk's gasp half pleasure and half vexation. He had to be inside the pretty creature above him; had to wrap his arms around him, lick and scent his neck, murmur how good he was.

Three fingers pulled out of him at the same time Khan's mouth pulled away, the sudden loss of sensation forcing a whimper from Kirk. He gagged as fingers- from the hand that hadn't been inside him- shoved their way into his mouth. " _Mmph-_ "

Khan stroked himself with the freshly-spit-slicked fingers as Kirk regained his air.

"Khan," Kirk tried to reason, his knees being hooked over strong shoulders. He could feel the blunt head of Khan's cock against his opening. Further protest was cut off as Khan sealed their lips together, slowly pressing inside. Kirk exhaled sharply into the forced kiss. He had been decently prepared, but spit wasn't an ideal lubricant. His whimpers of pleasure-pain were muffled by Khan's tongue in his mouth, the sweet taste from earlier hitting Kirk's senses full force, a full-body shiver traveling through him as Khan's thighs brushed Kirk's ass.

Khan pulled back from the kiss, a frown marring his features. He thrust his hips a few times; pulled out until only the head was inside, then slammed back in with a single powerful thrust.

Kirk grunted as he was forced further up the floor, the top of his head hitting into the bottom of the control console. His eyelashes fluttered as his prostate was brushed. But...

... _it was wrong_.

Khan growled, muscles tense, jaw clenched tight enough to grind teeth. He scowled down at Kirk as if it was the blond's fault.

Without the taste of Khan's mouth, the situation began to lose its appeal. Kirk fell limp against the ground, mind fuzzy with his desire _._ He watched as Khan attempted to get something from Kirk's body, his rutting becoming more hopelessly desperate.

Progressively, starting as an indistinguishable rumble, the most pathetic sounds began to escape, setting Kirk's alpha instincts into hyperdrive. He needed to protect, to ease the pain, soothe the desperate man above him. It was too much distress for such a lovely being. Each sound tugged at his heart and filled his mind with all he could do to relieve Khan's suffering.

 

~

Khan thrust into a perfectly tight heat, varying his rhythm, but no relief met him. He ached for something more than mere release, Kirk's body not offering even a hint of it. He pressed Kirk's thighs to his chest to get a better angle.

Nothing. Nothing but building, burning heat, eating away at both flesh and sanity. He allowed the hand on the back of his neck to pull him down, Kirk rasping into his ear, "You need to let me inside you."

The moment the words were spoken, he could see nothing, think of nothing, but the leaking cock between them filling him up. _Yes_. That was exactly what he needed. _Jim,_ on top of him, teeth in Khan's throat and thick length deep inside of him.

He pulled out from the blond, a sense of rightness assuring him of his decision. He was tugged to his feet and guided into the captain's chair. He watched as Jim messed with the buttons on the arm rest. The world began to tilt as the chair leaned back half a foot. "Legs over the armrests," Kirk commanded.

Khan was still deciding on whether he was going to obey the order, when he realized he already had a leg hooked over either arm rest, baring himself to Jim.

Jim knelt down before him, tugging him towards the edge of the chair. Warm hands moved to what he could reach of Khan's ass, gently spreading the cheeks. "Think you're fully omega?" Kirk asked, voice coming out in a breath against Khan's thigh. He leaned forward. Khan felt the wet tongue against his entrance.

Lightning struck his nervous system, every nerve ending screaming out in overwhelming sensation. He was saying something. Rambling nonsensically. His own words were lost to him, as that tongue continued to stimulate his newly-sensitized opening. A sensation unlike any he'd experienced overcame him, slick fluid dripping from him. Jim moaned, the vibrations leaving Khan writhing in the seat. Jim's talented tongue began to press inside, lapping up all the fluid he could get. If this was what his tongue felt like, just dipping the slightest bit inside, what would his cock feel like?

"Jim," he said, sweat beading on his skin. He had never felt so empty in his life; so ravenous for more.

The tongue was gone. He bit his lip to stifle a whimper, the muffled cry more desperate than it would have originally been. Jim peppered kisses all over Khan's face, stepping between his legs. "Ready for me?"

Khan wrapped his legs around Kirk's waist, pulling the blond right up against him. He tugged Kirk down by his hair, hissing into his ear, "If you don't take me now, I'll shove you to the floor and fuck myself on you. Then, when you're thick and knotted inside me, I'll yank you to my neck and _make_ you bite me."

"God, you're hot," Kirk groaned. He slipped a hand between them, guiding his cock into Khan. The slow stretch had Khan's eyes rolling back in his head, his heels digging into Kirk's ass to force the blond further inside. Kirk pulled out, the slow drag of flesh over flesh sending a rush of heat through his entire form.

"Harder," he rasped out.

It was like Kirk had been waiting for the order, hips snapping forward and burying him back inside with a single thrust. He gripped Khan's hips for leverage, skin slapping against skin as he fucked the brunette with abandon.

More. Much, much more. He needed everything Jim could give him. He pulled Jim down so their lips met, nails digging crescent marks into Jim's back as he was finally, finally given what he needed. Sharp cries of pleasure were devoured in Jim's kiss. A free hand snuck between them, roughly twisting Khan's right nipple. Khan arched into the touch, mewls of pleasure filling the air when Jim moved his lips down Khan's jaw, over his neck, until his mouth rested just over _that_ spot on Khan's neck.

Khan tilted his head in invitation. Kirk didn't stop his powerful, tremor-inducing thrusts, running his tongue over the only spot on Khan's body that could scar. Tangling his fingers in soft blond locks, Khan pulled Kirk's face impossibly closer. Warm breath chilled saliva-coated skin.

"Beg for it," Jim said, words off-pitched with breathless delirium. He rolled his hips, Khan's vision briefly whiting out.

He held on tight to the solid muscle of Kirk's shoulders, chest heaving as pleasure coiled tightly in his belly. Jim felt superb inside of him. He never wanted the blond to pull out. " _Claim me_."

Teeth slipped into his skin. Khan's world narrowed down to the cock forcing it's way in and out of his slick entrance, and the tongue pressing saliva into the fresh wound on his neck. A surge of warmth, safety, and trust coursed through him, a feeling that could only be defined as _James T. Kirk_ overtaking every cell in his body. He could feel the blond, deep inside his body. Deep inside his soul.

Jim lifted his lips to Khan's ear, moaning with staggering tenderness, "Mine. All mine."

His orgasm tore through him, arms and legs wrapping around Kirk to pull him as close as he could as he rode it out. He felt Kirk coming inside him, hot jets of cum filling him up, and then Kirk was swelling, knot pressing against sensitive nerve endings, Khan toppling over the edge once more, a sob ripped from him as the feeling swept him far away, taking over his body and leaving him trembling from head to toe.

He took deep, gasping breaths, wildly gazing up at the blond. "Shh," Jim soothed, fingers running through Khan's hair. He was biting his lip, clearly struggling with what he was about to say. In a flash, his jaw was set with determination. When he spoke, his voice didn't waver. "Khan. You need to make a decision."

Khan was hardly capable of breathing, let alone making a decision. He wriggled, wincing when Kirk's knot pressed into oversensitive flesh. Hands landed on his hips, and he allowed them to still him.

"Look at me."

Khan did as bid, tremors returning as he gazed into Kirk's... his alpha's... intense blue eyes. It hit him that Kirk, too, was shaking. He hadn't noticed the strain in his voice. Now he couldn't _not_ see Jim's struggle.

"You're feeling like this because the bond hasn't been completed," Kirk explained, in that same shaking voice. "But if we... if you don't bite me back, and I don't bite you again, the bond can fade. You won't have to be tied to me."

Khan screwed his eyes shut, searching for the brain he was so proud of having. It was buried beneath primal, savage hormones and instincts, that reached all the way back to the beginning of humanity.

"I leave it up to you. Just... if you want to bond, do it before we're unknotted."

His eyes flew open. He studied the man above him. Affection and pleasure unlike anything he had experienced... A mate that would go to the end of the galaxy, risk his position as captain, if it meant saving a family member.

Khan could join that family. Khan could have all of that affection, all to himself. He could have James T. Kirk.

Khan expressed this with a heated, growled out, "We're completing the bond."

Kirk's relief lit up his face, his smile reaching his eyes. "I'm gonna so regret this." The words were empty- an echo of the rationality buried deep beneath the most natural of human behaviors. And then he was leaning down, baring his neck to Khan. Khan nibbled on the skin, moving his teeth down until he found the most supple spot.

He dug his teeth in. The wave of calm was unexpected. Jim sighed tranquilly as Khan licked over the marks, completing the process.

Warm, fuzzy affection flooded his system. Oxytocin, among other bonding chemicals. Kirk finally slipped out of him, only to crawl onto his lap and curl up like a big cat. "Mmm," he said, nuzzling against the augment. "Just wanna be close to you forever."

Khan held the man close, nuzzling his cheek.

A throat cleared. "Err... Captain?" Shock. Confusion. The engineer- Scott?- was gazing at them, and looked like he had seen quite a bit before speaking out. Or perhaps he had been trying to get their attention for a while now.

Reality slammed in hard, feeling strange when combined with the affection that had failed to fade. Jim practically fell off of Khan's lap in his scramble to get to his feet, yanking on his pants in a rush. He looked at Khan. Looked at Scotty. "It's... we..."

Khan got to his feet, trying to ignore the deep cold that had seeped into him. He glanced around for his clothes. Ahh... torn to shreds. He approached one of the guards he had killed earlier, deftly removing his pants. They were a bit tight, but he managed to get them over his hips and zipped up. Should he put on the man's shirt, too?

No, pants would be enough.

Kirk and Scotty were talking animatedly to one another, arms waving around to enunciate their words.

"-don't even know. Chekov said he'd get it under control, but it's probably gotten worse with all the hits she's taken."

The topic of conversation was all it took to shake sense back into Khan. They needed help returning to Earth. But once he returned, he'd be shoved into either a cell or his cryotube, if he wasn't simply executed. Except, now he was bonded to Kirk. The captain was capable of even the most impossible of feats. With him on Khan's side, he had a chance. His _crew_ had a chance. But he would need to bind Kirk as close to him as he could. Not like he could unbindhimself from Kirk if he wanted to.

He stepped beside Kirk, eyes drawn to the mark on Kirk's neck. He wanted to lick it. He did.

Kirk immediately tilted his head, eyes falling shut as he submitted to Khan. Apparently there was more balance to an omega-alpha relationship than Khan had been led to believe.

"Captain, yer crew is in danger," Scotty chided. "Though I definitely'll be wanting to hear why you _bonded_ with a man you ordered me ta stun, when we get out o' this mess.

Kirk batted Khan away, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it. He pushed his shoulders back, straightening to his full height. He was once more captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. Except, Khan could see the way his hands shook. It took all his strength not to take Kirk's hands in his own. "Khan, contact the _Enterprise_."

"I suggest you transport everyone over to the _Vengeance_ ," said Khan, clicking the appropriate buttons on the control console. At least his intellect was returning. "She's still in good condition, and can return us safely to Earth." The hail was answered, an entire bridge of worried faces gazing up at them. Jim was at Khan's side, his arm brushing against Khan's. Such a small amount of contact, and he felt immensely better.

"Jim," said the man that Khan recognized as the doctor that had taken his blood, voice deadly calm. "Tell me you didn't bond with Khan."

Khan's lips pulled up into a smirk. He tilted his head, showing off the mark on his neck. "No words will erase this."

~

Kirk shoved Khan half-heartedly. Partly out of annoyance, partly because Khan was too close. He had to think about something beyond pressing against the augment. What the hell was wrong with him? They had completed the bond. They shouldn't need _nonstop_ contact. "Spock, Bones, I'm going to need to consult with you. I'll beam you over so we can talk in private. Sulu, take over as Captain for now. We'll be over soon."

Spock and Bones both looked like they wanted to argue. "We'll talk when you come over," Kirk repeated. He glanced at the control console, glad to see it was set up like a standard starship. When the transportation was completed, he reassured Sulu with a simple, "You've got this." He switched off the viewscreen. "Khan, where's the transportation room?"

Bones and Spock were entering the bridge before Khan could answer. Kirk quickly placed himself in front of Khan, eyeing the phaser Spock had trained on the augment. He remembered too clearly how Khan had reacted the last time he had been stunned, and just how ineffective it had been. It was best to avoid a fight unless absolutely necessary. "Spock, lower your weapon."

"We have gained new information on Khan," Spock said, voice level, but eyes hinting at his anger. "He cannot be trusted. Even as your mate, it is best to subdue him."

"There won't be any _subduing_ ," said Bones, fiercely. He was glaring intensely at both Kirk and Khan. "You're going to hurt yourselves. You should be scenting each other, not running around plotting."

"Scenting?" Kirk repeated. "We already did that."

Bones stalked up to them, then guided Kirk backwards. Before Kirk could complain, he was enveloped in pleasant warmth, strong arms wrapping around him. Khan's breath ghosted across Kirk's neck. The captain bit back his pleased sigh.

"The bonding process isn't over," Bones said, scowling at Kirk as if he should have known. "You knot, you bite, and then you scent. Which is fancy talk for cuddling and necking. You won't be satisfied until your scents have fully integrated together." He focused his gaze past Kirk, at the augment. "And you. You're going to need a full checkup. People aren't meant to switch from being an alpha to being an omega. A change like that could off-balance anyone, and you're already unstable."

"That's great," interjected Kirk, before Bones could lecture them any further, "but we need to save the _Enterprise,_ and figure out what we're going to do when we reach Earth."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? :P


End file.
